


Haven't We Met Before?

by Duke_Of_Ear



Series: Role Plays [2]
Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub, Fluff, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, RP, RPG, Roleplay, Self Muse meets Self Muse, Slash, Smut, Strong Language, dubcon, pretend non-con, role play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 108
Words: 19,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_Of_Ear/pseuds/Duke_Of_Ear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A role play with the Thin White Duke and Ziggy Stardust. Back and forth posts, I have written for Ziggy but someone else has written Duke/David's parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Haven't I killed you off?" The Duke glared, eyes narrow in suspicion.


	2. Chapter 2

“No, but you did pinch my boots!” Ziggy haughtily responded with his hands on his hips, then his gaze softens, “I think I’d remember if someone as handsome as you killed me.”


	3. Chapter 3

It would make sense if the supposedly late Ziggy have no recollection of the Duke as he came three years post. Regardless, a remedy is needed to fix this little mishap. After all, Ziggy had so much impact on the world than the rising Duke; he wouldn’t let the dead get the better of his living.

David remained by the distance, eyeing him still at awe; Ziggy remains the most beautiful, after all. “Is that so, love? I’m sorry. Is there anything I could do to make it up for you?”


	4. Chapter 4

Now there was a loaded question if ever there was one to be asked. Ziggy looked him up and down, then chewed his little finger and smiled to show his teeth.

“Well since you think you killed me, you might invite me over for a drink,” Ziggy responded with sass, “that might be a start.”

He stepped closer, there was no such thing as personal space to Ziggy.

“What’s your name honey?” he asked with a glint in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

David remained firm in stance but kept his head angled distantly should Ziggy try anything funny with him. Not that he’d mind considering Ziggy had the same angelic face as he did, even more so with makeup and ungodly, sultry outfits. A weird thought but then again, not to one who was Ziggy, so to speak. “Uh… They… They call me the Thin White Duke.” David continued his cautious stare.


	6. Chapter 6

“I can see why,” Ziggy looked him over, “you know, your outfit could use a splash of colour.. “

He inched closer some more, he has found this intriguing man very handsome indeed. But he can’t figure out why he looked so familiar, his eyebrows were on point and the eyeliner was discreet but suited him very nicely.

“I’m going to call you Duke,” Ziggy decided, “I’m Ziggy, now we know each other, how about that drink?” Very forward, but that’s Ziggy for you.

He pushes his luck and adds: “Your place or mine?”


	7. Chapter 7

David still is at a loss at the encounter; there before him, was his former self. But then again this was Rock N’ Roll, everything was possible. David shrugged; rolling his shoulders before pulling Ziggy into a half embrace, escorting him out the studio (?), kicking coats of fur and feather off the ground, that nearly tripped him. “On second thought,” David, upon realizing that his loft was trash and the possibility of Ziggy’s array of toys, “Your place sounds nice.” The Duke winked, giving Ziggy a coy smack on the left cheek from behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Ziggy relaxed and fell into a half embrace, the casual attitude of Duke making him feel much more at home now. He still can’t figure out who this is but he shrugs it off, nevermind, he wants to play, so let’s fucking play.

“Okay then!” Ziggy’s eyes light up, “it’s not far from here, Duke.”

He giggles at the smack and hurries along, utterly smitten with him now. Duke could tell him to crawl all the way there and Ziggy probably would.

Ziggy showed Duke to his 2-storey home, the downstairs bedroom would be best, so he immediately makes for that.

“What’s your poison, Duke?” he wonders, opening the cooler in the corner of his bedroom.

There’s toys everywhere, but meticulously and carefully placed to keep them clean and safe to use. He’s got everything one could imagine, unashamed to display them and there’s a bar over the bed, for handcuffing higher up. Ziggy acts like he’s in charge and on top, but he is really submissive once a show of dominance is given.


	9. Chapter 9

It would be a life if the Duke claimed reason that he’d only want head, but with Ziggy being a delight to alone half – dressed, imagine how silky white and pristine his body must be. How satisfying it would be to indulge himself to defile and soil this beautiful, angelic whore; corrupt him with the Duke’s love of punishment.

Arm tucked behind and the other undoing the tie laced around his neck. The door shut with a slow, creak, followed by a loud thud. “Bourbon.” He replied, uninterested in the offer. Stalking as heels clicked, approaching the well – made up queen in his glorious ensemble of makeup. Waiting to gaze upon Ziggy’s lovely asset as he’d get to tend to the Duke’s drink. “And a lime peel, darling.”


	10. Chapter 10

Ziggy startled at the door thudding shut, looking around with wide eyed curiosity. “You closed the door?” he wondered aloud, it had creaked and complained because Ziggy didn’t ever really use it.

He leaned down to the bottom shelf to take out some fresh cut limes, took a frosted glass from the top of the cooler and kicked off his platforms as he poured Duke his drink.

“Make yourself at home,” Ziggy invited him, handing the glass to Duke and holding it for longer than he needed to, eyes playful to catch and lock with Duke’s gaze before he let go at last to allow Duke a drink of the alcohol.

“I could be your darling,” Ziggy flirted unabashedly, wandering over to his vanity, “do you like my outfit?” He asked Duke, leaning over the vanity to check his lipstick, he loved wearing his onesie with the strange white rabbits on it.


	11. Chapter 11

The Duke was horny, there was no other way to put it; no flower words to define the turmoil of wanting to relentlessly break this beautiful peacock in half and shower his stunning artwork of a face with kisses after painting himself against Ziggy. As Ziggy bent and tended to his drink, the Duke’s eyes roamed over his entirety; slender frame, thighs kissed by snow, plum and utterly scrumptious. Drink now in hand, David downed its golden content in one gulp; allowing the heat to run down his throat.

And as he was about to shake himself off the smitten stance, Ziggy once more on the prowl. He approached him, staring, admiring the illustrious features on the mirror. From behind, David purposely pressed himself behind Ziggy, peering over his shoulder to share the breathtaking sight of Ziggy’s reflection. A palm on the dresser for support, and the other coyly tapping right above Ziggy’s fine ass.


	12. Chapter 12

Ziggy wasn’t used to the strong and silent type, so Duke was throwing him off and he thought there wasn’t any interest underlying behind those ice blue eyes that burned like cold flames. He would very much like to see what was under that pressed, white shirt and black vest. The belt made him wary, however. “I think you’re very handsome, Duke,” Ziggy spoke as he noticed his new friend approaching from behind.

He gulped a little, heart racing at those predatory eyes and the stalking body language, sudden;y not feeling quite so in control of the situation. Ziggy’s eyes closed as Duke made his advance, breath catching in his throat and his knees going to jelly at the thought of being taken by this velvety toned man. “Duke?” Ziggy turned his head a little, do you want to fuck me?” 


	13. Chapter 13

“Oh no, no, no, dearest, beautiful angel.” The Duke chuckled darkly, feeling his member harden in excitement. The soft cushion that he had pressed himself onto, clad in those outrageous, body – hugging suit, adding to the Duke’s excitement. “Fucking is such a…. A…, a disgusting word, my pet.” Fangs bore before the reflection, lips callously finding solace onto Ziggy’s shoulder, nipping at the skin in playful, ample bites. The very hand that nested over the small of Ziggy’s back slid down to cup a cheek so delicately. Fingers tucking themselves into the reams of the covered – bikini like ensemble, flesh touching flesh.

Pulling the strings well enough to hitch Ziggy’s clothing from both ends, exposing his full plump buttocks, the Duke continued to move. Lips dragged to the side of his neck in loud smacks of proud kisses, a glistening trail left by the playful tongue. Hips gyrated without shame, bucking in circles in such a way that the very anxious bulge kiss the exposed skin. “I’d say punish is a more suitable term.”


	14. Chapter 14

Ziggy shivered at his words, oh how he loved to be declared as beautiful and would easily be eating right out of Duke’s hand by now. Disgusting? Ziggy let his eyes lower. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

Eyes suddenly closing again and he held his breath, a tremble now coursing through his body as Duke made him just about swoon and sway, reeking of sensual attraction and luring Ziggy in helplessly. The hunter had become the hunted, his mind went dizzy with lust.

“Mmm, do you want to hurt me, Duke?” Ziggy asked him, big blue eyes looking to the mirror and watching what was being done to him, feeling his ass being toyed with, “have I been a naughty boy?” The corners of his lips curled upwards just a little, innocence lost in that one slight gesture as his eyes half closed to try to be more alluring.

Ziggy lifted his hips, almost on tip toe as he leaned forwards over the vanity, feeling an urge to be pressed down and pinned under this handsome body. He was becoming flustered and hot, red in the cheeks and up to his ears. Ziggy knew a tease when he felt one, but he wasn’t a very patient creature and he moaned, eyes rolling with pleasure, baiting Duke to do something more.


	15. Chapter 15

“I just might.” David whispered hotly on Ziggy’s ear, slipping his lobe between lips, careful of his sharp fangs. Coyly nibbling with lips soft, briefly, before withdrawing from their close propinquity. As Ziggy further lay sprawled onto the surface, David bit onto his lower lip as he often did at any given situation, and undid the zipper with a freehand.

He pulled himself out, slightly hard, rolling his head back, allowing the neck to snap; releasing air nudged into his joints. Dick in hand, David teased his cock over the contour of Ziggy’s cheek. Grazing the head over its fine curves, tapping against skin white as snow.

“I just might.” David repeated, hips swaying from side to side, eyes fixated on the fiery red crown and Ziggy’s reflecting. Such a beautiful whore, he thought to himself. 


	16. Chapter 16

Second most sensitive part of his body, were Ziggy’s ears. They could feel the touch of a gnat’s wing as it drifted silently by and he’d giggle and squirm, very, very ticklish as he was, too. Breathe onto them and he shivered, pleasure tenfold and then some, would rack his body and cause a right proper stirring in his groin. Which happened at first just now, when Duke whispered hotly to him. The soft nibble with his lips was borderline tolerable, it was pleasant but elicited a soft whimper.

Because the pro of being sensitive to pleasure meant the con of being sensitive to pain and Ziggy’s ears were the most direct source to visit if you actually meant to cause him physical harm. Anything else and he’d react, but just for show. If you wanted real, genuine tears, the safest bet was to either pull on or twist his ears until he squealed. Imagine a hot poker being driven into your ear drum, it wouldn’t even come close. But whip or punch him and he’d shout and thrash, of course with the underlying secrecy of loving every minute of it.

Ziggy was into anything, all kinks, no limits, he really loved to play and be played with but hurt his ears, God, he did NOT like that one bit. Number one most sensitive area were his antennae, but he rarely ever let them reveal themselves.

“Mmm,” Ziggy closed his eyes, feeling the soft and yet hard flesh caress him, “is that for me, Duke?”

His eyes opened once again, a flash within them, a spark of defiance. Ziggy was submissive yes, but not without a fight. A good squirt of massage oil would soon have him relaxed and unable to fight back, but too much would make him fall asleep. Something in his ass would have him unable to fight back either, too focused on the pleasure to try.

One warning, that’s usually more than generous for Ziggy because he would normally just spin around and try to pin Duke but he was holding back, enjoying the tease but only just tolerating it for a few moments more. His muscles began to tense up, like coiled springs. “How I love your cock, Duke,” Ziggy gave a filthy grin, mere seconds from being about to squirm free.. Better hold on tight..


	17. Chapter 17

The Duke wasn’t much of a talker but admittedly, he adored how Ziggy kept the situation light; teasing him with such provocative words that elicited a grunt of excitement. “All yours, darling.” He replied, quite softly and almost inaudible. He stroked his length with such familiar tempo, lost within the sound of his cock playfully tapping against Ziggy’s cheek. A hand dug inside his vest pocket briefly before retracting it out and back onto Ziggy’s body. He took a step back, wrist in continuous motion. Pulling Ziggy by his right forearm, guiding him to lower himself down on the ground. “All, yours.”


	18. Chapter 18

Ziggy didn’t resist as he was firmly guided to the floor, his left hand snaking until he’d slipped out of his clothing and knelt before Duke, big, innocent eyes staring up with a couple of unshed tears glinting within them. He licked his lips, but he knew he could not taste because that’s not what was happening right now.  
There was no mistaking what Duke intended to do now and Ziggy was a little nervous, giving head was a skill he excelled at, you’d not ever find anyone who could do it as well as Ziggy. But this was not on Duke’s mind and Ziggy swallowed dryly, clearly this was going a lot further.

  
Ziggy reached up onto his vanity and picked up a bottle of lubrication, returning his gaze back to Duke’s. “I could lather you up, Duke,” he spoke softly, one corner of his mouth twitching upwards ever so faintly, “you wouldn’t want to hurt me that way, would you?” Going in dry, now there was a burn he did not enjoy. Okay so, maybe he did but he wasn’t going to admit that.

  
“I’m so hard, Duke,” Ziggy whined gently, “I want to suck your cock, lick those soft, sensitive weights and make you cum.. All over my face.. “  But this was what Ziggy wanted, not what was necessarily going to occur.


	19. Chapter 19

The Duke was known for many things and being nice was from it; sure, he was decent and civil, but push come to shove, he can be very nasty. Despite Ziggy’s attempt to sway his decisions, David merely grimaced menacingly and grabbed a handful of the red fiery crown, forcing Ziggy to further meet eyes defiant of his pleas. He inched closer, hip right over Ziggy’s face.

Guiding the head of his cock over Ziggy’s angelic features; snow tanned face, lush lips painted red. “Shut up and suck me, you little whore.” The Duke demanded, pushing the head of his cock against Ziggy’s lips, parting and toying them to open.


	20. Chapter 20

Ziggy bared his teeth and sucked in a hiss of a breath when Duke pulled his hair. “Ah!” he cried out a short, sharp yelp and shivered again.   
He was in quite a predicament here, desperately needing to be taken down onto the bed and driven senselessly over the edge and yet eager to please Duke with his masterful skill of expertly sucking cock.  
Ziggy breathed quickly, a gentle sob heaved his chest as Duke taunted him and called him a whore. “Duke, you’ve broken my heart!” he cried plaintively, wincing at the tight grip in his hair, “ow!”

  
The nudging and teasing at his lips quickly had them parting, ready and eager to accept the very well endowed Duke into his mouth. Ziggy flicked out his tongue, enjoying the salty taste as he grasped Duke’s hips to steady himself. His eyes lift to plead with Duke one final time to be gentle with him, his eyes seem to say, look I am fragile, don’t break me! But the slight upwards curve of his lips tell another story.

  
Ziggy’s mouth opened up and he got to work, languidly using his tongue and suckling the tip, humming and uttering muffled yelps at anything rough being done to him. His eyes closed, moving his head now in a rhythm, Ziggy relaxed his throat muscles to take down as much of Duke’s monster as he could, then deliberately gagging to make his throat muscles clench and clamp tightly around it.

  
His hands cup and massage Duke’s buttocks, Ziggy is in the zone and he’s doing his utmost to be pleasing, avoiding giving Duke any reason to hurt him any more.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Mismatched orbs were soon fixated onto the man knelt before him. Watching with great intensity as Ziggy’s wet muscle tampered with the dryness of his hard – on; flicking, twisting with such expertise, causing his shoulder to shudder at the hot touch. Fingers twitched lightly, kneading the lips that welcomed his length and girth into his cavernous mouth of pleasure. Latched around David’s shaft, fingers soon withdrew from his cock, shifting them the sides of Ziggy’s head. He remained still; neither bucked nor budged an inch.

In his silence, his lips parted to a very, soft “Uhnnn” as Ziggy gagged, causing the grip to further constrict him by the head; an undeniably pleasurable taste of Ziggy’s prowess. Lips ran through lips thirsty to throw Ziggy off the ground and onto the bed that taunted his slow nature. “That’s good, my baby.” Says the Duke, almost guiding Ziggy’s head to quicken the pace, desperately peering at every moment he would further take him by the inch.


	22. Chapter 22

Ziggy loved to give oral pleasure to receive praises, the sounds of pleasure were his reward and the sticky mess afterwards was the grateful release that told Ziggy he’d done an excellent job. But nothing got to him more than verbal confirmation of these things, so Duke’s ever so soft groan was treasured by the focused Ziggy.

He hummed in response, vibrations running along the shaft in his mouth, concentrating to try and choke down as much of the thick member as he could. One hand slid around to fondle Duke’s heavy, sensitive weights, cupping and weighing them in his palm, gentle and careful, delicate fingers, long and stroking. I’d never hurt you, he seemed to be telling Duke.

The pressure on his head spurred Ziggy on, a thrill worked it’s way down his body and he gave a sensual shudder at Duke’s words now, a praise and a pet name to go along with it, Ziggy was no longer upset and started to feel loved again. This encouraged him, but it also gave him a stirring of boldness and that was never good if his partner was a dom. Faster now, Ziggy sucked and gagged, swirling his tongue every so often and now grasping the base of Duke’s cock, the half length that he simply couldn’t choke down and began to pump it in time with his sucking.


	23. Chapter 23

David was very keen to details and the fact that Ziggy adored a more positive feedback than his usual foul lip surely would not go unnoticed. Judging from Ziggy’s performance, he seems to respond well with subtly and gentle, caressing words; something favorable new to the Duke, being used to vulgarities and aggression, a sweeter tone may not seem so bad.

He allowed Ziggy to bob his head accordingly, merely keeping his hands over the sides of Ziggy’s head, delicate fingertips tapping and brushing red, short locks of his hair. He would try to stifle a groan but would miserable fail as Ziggy took every inch of him to the best of his extent. Eyes would roll and shut in odd patterns as lips would try to moan and hiss “Oh gods,” He muttered, louder this time as he began to buck his hips unconsciously; a trickle of precum glazing Ziggy’s tongue.


	24. Chapter 24

Ziggy would be anybody’s baby, as long as they kept a firm hold on the situation and let him know who was boss. When he was under control, he was most well behaved indeed and responded to praises with an inherent desire to accumulate more. Abandoning the weights now, Ziggy slid his hand down to massage Duke’s left knee, thumbing and squeezing, moving his palm in gentle yet firm circles.

The taste of precum on his tongue now excited Ziggy, starting his entire body to tremble with the lovely sounds Duke was fighting to withhold from his sensitive ears, which picked up each and every sigh as if it were being screamed up at the heavens. Ziggy was a clever little thing, give him an inch (or ten) and he would take a mile. It was important for Duke to keep hold of his reigns, loosen them if he dared but never let go of them. As pretty and as delicate as Ziggy could make himself appear, he was anything but sweet, all one has to do is scratch the surface, but watch your fingers..

Ziggy started to really moan now, every chance he got, he would make a sound of desperation and pleading, as if asking to be let go or to please stop. He had it in his mind that doms loved the sound of a helpless victim, being forced to perform oral against their will. So he copied those sounds now, eager to send Duke over the edge and impressed with his longevity. Nobody had ever withstood one of Ziggy’s orals for this long before, wide blue eyes lifted to meet with those of Duke’s, a couple of tears slid down his flushed cheeks from the gagging that made his eyes burn.

Ziggy closed his eyes and suddenly grasped Duke’s ass with both hands, pulling him hard and impaling his own throat down to take in the full length to the hilt, saving his best move for the last moments. 


	25. Chapter 25

David’s knees wobbled at the sudden thrust from the opposite direction. Ziggy ramming the Duke’s cock right into the confinements of his delicate throat; the very cavernous residence that sustained heat and moisture that electrocuted the Duke with unexplainable delight. As his hip bucked abruptly, his palms fell onto Ziggy’s shoulder for support, feeling his balls harden at the impact. A soft groan slipped through the Duke’s mouth, eyes rolling to the heavens at the sheer pleasure coiled around his dick. “Nn…!” The Duke groaned, adjusting his hip to take advantage of the situation,  thrusting his hip in a gradually speedy gesture.


	26. Chapter 26

Ziggy was keen to devour Duke’s cock for all it was worth, treat him well and he was a very good boy who aimed only to please. Take another path and you’d have your hands full indeed..

Forcing Duke to come forwards and lower, Ziggy leaned back further and further, until he was on his back and Duke was on his knees, now able to just fuck Ziggy’s throat at his hardest desire.

Ziggy hugged Duke’s lower half, keeping himself slightly elevated and bobbing his head in time with the thrusts. His tongue massaged and swirled, precum and drool escaped the corners of his mouth and ran down along Duke’s throbbing shaft each time it slipped partway out, only to plunge right back in again, Ziggy’s mouth simply couldn’t hold in everything all at once. He dug his sharp, little nails into Duke’s ass cheeks, seeking a hiss or some other complimentary noise.


	27. Chapter 27

As nails buried themselves against flesh, Ziggy merited a loud groan and a proud hiss. On bended knees, David placed his hand onto the nearest surface he could, not bothering what it was as long as it doesn’t puncture his hand. He began to thrust his hips aggressively, literally fucking Ziggy’s mouth. Ensuring the very tip of his cock gets a full – on embrace from Ziggy’s throat.

Feeling the warm fluid trickle past Ziggy’s mouth, staining his thighs, David pressed on. Toes curled from within the leather boots, fingers twitched against the wall of support, while the other hand ducked to grab Ziggy by the back of his head, forcing the red – head onto him. “Nnnn..” He grunted, feeling his shaft pulsate, ready for release.


	28. Chapter 28

Ziggy gulped some precum and saliva mixed, a delicious cocktail he could never get enough of as he massaged Duke’s ass and parted those silken mounds, probing fingers where they didn’t belong but just rubbing and teasing without actual penetration, he hasn’t asked and won’t just assume.  
With the aggressive thrusts, Ziggy gags and chokes, clamping around the thick length and fondling those damp, heavy weights to coax and encourage his waiting reward, the rumbling volcano announcing the imminent eruption via the groan deep in Duke’s throat.   
With a gentle rubbing motion over Duke’s arse, Ziggy was keen to gulp down the long anticipated ambrosia and swiftly, firmly spanked the pale cheek under his cupped palm.


	29. Chapter 29

And with that came the dreaded release; heavy, thick, white stains shooting into Ziggy’s mouth, jerking his hip without coordination. Pushing his hip back, slightly at an odd angle, causing himself to slide out of Ziggy’s mouth, coating a fair amount over the man’s lips, cheek and neck; the scent of sex prevalent in the air. Shoulders quivered at the very last drip, grunting with breath heavy. Stains marked the dark jeans. Spent, David reclined, sitting on his ankles with Ziggy right  underneath him.


	30. Chapter 30

Ziggy hadn’t anticipated that he’d blow such a monster load, though he thought afterwards that he might have known, such a proud and studly cock, it stands to reason that it’d erupt so explosively. He gulped greedily, whining when it was pulled from his mouth, he was a dirty, little slut and kept his lips parted, enjoying the sensation of the warm, sticky streams coating his flesh.   
He held out his tongue to catch some on there, humming with content to taste of his reward and rubbing his face hard against the Duke’s thigh in gratitude, thanking him silently for such a tasty and sticky compliment for his efforts. Wide, blue eyes gazed up with affection at his master, smitten smile tugging the corners of his lips and demanding to be kissed. Eyes dancing with orange flames behind the azure orbs, almost taunting and daring Duke to do something to him in punishment for seducing him so easily and so quickly.

“Will you be murdering me now, Duke?” Ziggy asked him softly, breathlessly, eyes darkening to a shade of cobalt, “do you honestly think that you could?”


	31. Chapter 31

The nifty Thin White Duke always carried with him a multitude of convenience; plain, soft, snow – white, handkerchiefs of the finest brand and material. For what purpose is up to the Duke to decide. He pulled a soft fabric from underneath his sleeve and wiped the lower chamber of Ziggy’s face clean; fingers meticulously worked to keep the crimson pain over Ziggy’s scrumptious lips. To the Duke’s satisfaction, he lowered himself to reward the red – haired angel with a delicate, affectionate kiss before rising to his feet.

“For now? No.” Was the Duke’s simple answer; non – threatening but more of a pleased taunt. Turning his back to the man that lay on his back, David wiped his cock dry and stuffed himself back into his jeans. “I wouldn’t want that talent of yours to go to waste, love.” Finding himself clean enough to mingle, he held out his hand to aid Ziggy to his feet.


	32. Chapter 32

Ziggy sat, patient and still, as his face was cleaned and his eyes lit up with affection much brighter again. He wasn’t able to fathom why the Duke wasn’t keen to do anything back to him, wasn’t he being direct enough? A soft kiss, Ziggy melted inwardly and sighed, shoulders relaxing. His confusion grew as he lay there on the floor, watching Duke clean himself up and then tucking himself away. Wait.. Away?

Ziggy sat up a little, no reprimand? His eyes flick to Duke’s, accepting the hand and climbing to his feet, reaching for his clothes. He didn’t know what to think, or how to feel. “Are you sending me away now, Duke?” he pouted, eyes big as he sidled up, still naked and leaning into Duke. The kiss still upon his lips in memory, stealing his heart and sending it into flutters. Nobody had ever been so gentle with him before, it made him quiver and swell with adoration. “My heart is beating too fast, Duke,” Ziggy said quietly, “it makes my chest hurt and my hands shake.”

 


	33. Chapter 33

The Duke very rarely showed affection towards the people he have had relations with; sex was sex, nothing more, nothing less. A night inebriated and drugged, leather and chains, knots and gags, it was all fun and games. But they were all the same; the same men with lean, cut bodies, same women with bosoms as big or small as their knockers, ghastly make up, and the same starved people that craved for him because he had gotten quite a promiscuous reputation. They were not, in his eyes, pretty enough.

“Away? Heavens, no. Not, yet at least. Would you like me to leave, darling?” As they stood face to face, David pulled Ziggy into an embrace and pecked his neck down to his shoulder briefly, before walking off to grab a robe of sort that hung behind the door.

“Oh, be still my beating heart. I offer no contest to your words.” David quoted, Nely Cab, writer. Covering Ziggy’s nude form. “I wish I can ravage you tonight, but I’m spent, my love.”

 


	34. Chapter 34

Ziggy’s affections were generally insincere, used to save himself from a punishment or to entice an angry person into melting within his eyes and falling over his smile. The way Duke was behaving so kindly towards him was unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome by Ziggy. He had been slapped, clawed, whipped, chained, cuffed, you name it and what have you until he was reduced to either a blubbering mess on the floor being stepped over and abandoned or the one smirking in triumph while the other was in such a position, after having dropped their guard for too long with him.  
“I don’t want you to leave,” Ziggy said quietly, feeling warmed by the robe and by Duke’s kisses, which left his knees weak and his affection swooning. Duke could ask him to lick his feet right then and Ziggy would happily do it, he was just so wrapped up in him.

The embrace was what had him trembling now, those beautiful words so familiar to him and making him smile. He felt his eyelids growing a little heavy at the mention of being spent, so he half closed them and stifled a yawn. “I would love for you to ravage me sometime,” Ziggy purred with a coy smile, glitter seeming to dazzle from his excited yet tired eyes, “I think I’m coming down now, Duke.” He was crashing, in need of either sleep or another hit. He had some stuff laying around, easily found stashed in the obvious places: in drawers, under the pillows, etc. Ziggy didn’t mind sharing.  
“Can I cut you some lines or get you a drink?” Ziggy wondered, drawing the robe around himself and enjoying the silky feeling caressing his body.


	35. Chapter 35

_“A kiss would be fine.”_

The Thin White Duke was known to be devoid of love and emotions that rule affection and care; he was meant to be cold, dark, devious, haunting and one who’d break many hearts. The Duke was to become a man of white that would stain the world crimson with melancholy. He was to become the other end of what Ziggy was; Ziggy the ethereal, Ziggy the wonder, Ziggy the ambiguity. And he, the Thin White Duke; the void, the darkness, the whip. But not all that dwell in the dark are fully devoid of the light.

David took it upon himself to pick Ziggy into a lover’s carry and bring him towards the soft, tempting cot. Setting Ziggy as gently as he could, David followed right by his side. Hauling the sheets over the red head, David’s eyes roamed the unit in seek of a turntable to play a record or so; a nightly ritual unbroken for years.


	36. Chapter 36

“Then a kiss it is, Duke,” Ziggy smiles, lips pressing to Duke’s, mouth opening to probe his hot, little tongue inside. His eyes soften to a more limpid hue as he was suddenly, but carefully and quite literally, swept off his feet, “oh!” He couldn’t help but giggle, cheeks aflame with surprise and a rare bout of bashfulness. He let go of his outfit and let it fall and crumple to the floor, eyes only now locked onto Duke’s as he tried hard not to fall further into the deep pit that would ultimately crush him.

But like a moth to the flame, Ziggy fell far too quickly in love and was constantly burned, time and again, his heart must have resembled a stained glass window by how many times it’d been broken and patched up. Any moment now, perhaps by morning, Ziggy was tense in the back of his mind. Expecting the fallout, the consequences of his actions and behavior, the punishment and the scolding for seeking affection in all it’s forms, no matter how painful. 

He feels the bed under his body and sinks, relaxing into the mattress, lethargic, ready to doze. “On the floor, by the bed,” he speaks tiredly, as if to read Duke’s mind, “would you switch on the record player? I can’t sleep otherwise.. I hope you don’t mind.”


	37. Chapter 37

_“You’ve read my mind.”_ It was an odd thing to say considering he was the _future_ of Ziggy; the aftermath of this glorious glam queen. Stealing a quick kiss on the cheek, the Duke rose to his feet to let the turntable spin. Fingers delicately running through LPs, utterly pleased of Ziggy’s collection; quite like his if not all to similar.

He pulled a record out, smiling at the familiar man cloaked in black, hat covering the side of his face. Couldn’t be more perfect than this. Coney Island Baby began in his soothing, somewhat soulful guitar intro that eased into Lou’s remarkable narrative fashion of singing. 

David, swinging his body in a gentle waltz before sliding right beside Ziggy with a smirk.


	38. Chapter 38

Ziggy watched him sway his hips, the sight made him smile and if he’d been standing, he’d have just about swooned and fallen over his own feet trying to take just a single step forwards. He was a graceful thing, but easily distracted and more than just a little accident prone if he wasn’t careful.

“I love this song,” Ziggy purred happily, cuddling up to Duke affectionately, nuzzling his cheek against the pale, hard chest that lay warm beside him, listening to the music and the heart beating inside. He murmured softly, fingers running through Duke’s hair and eyes closing, a soft kiss to Duke’s chest and Ziggy was asleep, his love jewel suddenly appearing and glowing luminously in the middle of his forehead.


	39. Chapter 39

Fragile Ziggy had clung to him with such love and trust that the Duke felt that familiar light erase the darker shades of his heart. The Duke is very thankful to the _master_ for birthing him after this ambiguous, specimen of angel. Albeit, Ziggy’s death paved way to the Duke’s emergence, it still haunted his very existence that there is death.

It must have been the drugs that David had forgotten about the Love Jewel and its many meanings. He knew, at the back of his mind, but the feeling of being Ziggy had slipped away. Was this a chance to rekindle such said knowledge and discover more of this darling creature? That is to be put until tomorrow’s event.

David snuggled right beside Ziggy, wrapping his arm over the sleeping figure, drifting  to the land of slumber himself. 


	40. Chapter 40

Ziggy was awake in two hours, bright eyed and bushy tailed, so to speak. He was not wriggling around though, he was just gazing at the relaxed features of the sleeping Duke. He couldn’t help trembling, his antennae sensing excitement and peeking out, protruding to seek out what all the fuss is about, quivering with their own excitement. Ziggy tried to pull them back in, he didn’t want anyone to see them for fear of them freaking out, but mostly because of shame. 

He thought they made him look like a freak, nobody else had them and so he kept them hidden from view, he thought they must look revolting to people. Finally, they reluctantly adhered to his will and retracted back down into their confines amidst Ziggy’s hair. He couldn’t help his heart from racing, something about Duke just tugged at Ziggy and made him feel so close and yet he barely knew a thing about him.

Snuggling back down, Ziggy tried to be patient and wait for Duke to wake up, just barely managing to be still, he got bored and started to play with his hair, then he cuddled up carefully and somehow managed to go back to sleep, heart beating in exact time with Duke’s and smile gracing his painted lips. Breathless beauty, that’s what his thoughts were when he gazed upon his Duke. 

Mine.


	41. Chapter 41

The Duke had spend capricious nights of intoxicated and inebriated façade to please a number of people; not that he doesn’t enjoy being with his friends and having sexual relations, booze, drugs, and the all the rock and rock fuss but, there just were nights where he really felt drained and exhausted. Nights where he would wish nothing more than possibly an optional quick release and bed; sleep, slumber, sulk even.

David had woken from the frilly touch of fingers caressing his scalp, playfully toying with locks of fiery gold, mirthfully grazing the pale skin of his face. Mismatched orbs open to reveal the Duke’s hollow universe, gazing sleepily at the cherub that lay beside him. “ _Good morning.”_ Came the rasped, baritone voice; thumb stroking Ziggy’s face.

 


	42. Chapter 42

Unable to stay asleep, Ziggy went from just staring at Duke, to playing with his hair, back to staring and back to playing with his hair again. He was so engrossed with watching his fingers disappear into the red and gold, that he hadn’t noticed Duke awaken until his velvety voice, sleepy with early morning weariness, startled Ziggy and he looked down into the eyes of his reflection.

A brilliant smile lit up his face, love jewel beaming with affection and fingers trembling excitedly upon finding his Duke now touching his face so softly with his thumb. Ziggy gave a coy smile and turned his head, purred a soft ‘Good Morning’ and nibbled on the thumb, meeting with Duke’s eyes. He wasn’t asking for sex, just being playful and he cuddled into Duke, seeking to kiss his lips.


	43. Chapter 43

David meekly smiled, allowing Ziggy to nibble at his thumb, taking sweet time to awaken all his senses. The cot was endearingly soft, much like how he preferred his own; pillows about, thick, cottony mattresses and blankets, and well kept. Then there was the scent of a woman’s touch, Ziggy’s no doubt; aromatic perfumes and the overall aura that exuded from cosmetics, perfume, powders, and all that jazz.

A good few seconds passed, David mustered himself to sit; vest all wrinkles, sleeves folded, and his slacks unbuttoned for better sleep regulation. Rubbing his eyes, David’s hand fell to rub over the exposed chest, a developed habit. “ _What are you in  the mood for, doll?”_ He asked.


	44. Chapter 44

Ziggy was full of energy, ready to do just about anything and he arched into the Duke’s gentle touch, craving more, demanding no less. He waited for Duke to sit up, reaching down to put the music back on from last night. 

“Would you sing along for me, Duke?” Ziggy wondered, big blue eyes pleading and brilliant smile showing the tips of his teeth, hips rocking as he straddled Duke’s lap, slender fingers massaging tense shoulders as Ziggy’s hands rested upon them.

He wondered if Duke would get angry, or annoyed with him. Ziggy was vibrant and ready to run a marathon if he needed to, but Duke looked sleepy and had only just woken up. Ziggy might have to be patient, Duke could be wanting a shower or coffee first.

“I’d really like to be your doll,” he teased, eyes dancing now with lips twisted in a coy smile, “can you guess what kind, Duke?” He giggled softly, hips grinding in a circular motion and finding that infamous _morning boner_ just the most amazing thing in the world.


	45. Chapter 45

The Duke lazily nodded, eyes barely open as fingers ran through his crown. Lips stretched to delight; smiling at the familiar tune that a dear, beloved friend had composed, voice pleasant on the ears.  He was still quite sleepy but figured he’d have to catch up on it once he’s home. It’d be rude to fall asleep again with Ziggy all _excited._ He, **too** , is feeling the _mood_.

As Ziggy straddled onto his lap, David’s shoulders rolled to stiffen a proper sitting position; thus, feeling more of _Ziggy_. He gulped, downing the lump that had formed over his jugulars, restraining himself. “ _Of course. What kind of doll, my love?”_


	46. Chapter 46

“Mmm, the kind you fuck, Duke,” Ziggy laughed quietly, his tone suggesting that he should have known the answer already, “isn’t Lou’s voice so sexy?” He was trying to coax Duke out of his clothes, or at the very least, his pants.

He couldn’t help his eyes half closing, feeling Duke’s erection rubbing against his own but needing more skin to skin contact now. “Your pants are getting in the way,” Ziggy informed him with an attitude, one brow arched delicately, an air of impatience about him.

Ziggy was testing Duke, pushing his luck to see how far he could get away with things. If allowed, he’d completely behave spoiled rotten and become impossible to be around. Assertive Ziggy needs reminding who is in charge, so who was in charge here? This was his way of finding out, but this could be taken in amusement, as opposed to some of his other, more direct methods.

Nimble fingers unbuttoned Duke’s shirt, taking liberties now, oh what cheek!


	47. Chapter 47

David had only gotten stiffer both from Ziggy’s provocative greeting and Lou on the radio. Though David himself was known to turn heads up, literally and figuratively, just by merely saying words in a lower octave; but the likes of Rod Stewart, Lou Reed, and those who are blessed with that rugged, raspy, husky voice were the chosen ones. They could wing any dull word into a suggestive new lingo; impersonation can only do so much, David thought.

The Duke merely pulled Ziggy into his chest in an attempt to tame the raging, _hormonal_ _beast_ , and allowed himself thoughts much less shrewd to contain his own raging testosterones. Though it did not stop Ziggy from undoing his shirt, David pecked Ziggy’s crown and slid his legs off the bed. “ _Behave now, Daddy’s just gotten up.”_ He mused, carefully sliding himself off of Ziggy and the cot.


	48. Chapter 48

Ziggy purred at the obvious stiffness, enjoying the feel of the hardening sensation growing against his own, only to gently tumble onto the bed and sit up with a pout, full bottom lip protruding and big, blue eyes accusing of a tease.

He sighed unhappily, going over it in his mind to try and decide where he’d gone wrong. “Would you take me out tonight?” he wondered, falling back into the pillows where he could still scent Duke, “let’s get drunk somewhere.”


	49. Chapter 49

_“It’s far too early, my darling.”_ If there was a man that took breakfast quite seriously, it’s the Duke. Coffee was imperative; he could skip meals and sleep as long as not a day would pass without his beloved vice, caffeine. Not that he had any qualms with getting drunk and possibly doing some coke in the morning, he wouldn’t want to suffer upsetting his stomach again; if he overdoes the vomiting again, he might actually pop a cord and die, or worse, become mute.

 _“May I?”_ David asked, kicking his shoes off onto the side, sliding the sleeves off his head and shoulders revealing his pale tan, only to pause as he had slid his black jeans past his hip, revealing his morning wood.


	50. Chapter 50

Ziggy smiled up at the ceiling, he hadn’t meant right now but rather this evening, when it got dark again. He played with his silver bracelets and waited, the smell of coffee exciting him but he knew better than to actually drink the intoxicating stuff.

It’d send him into hyperdrive, he’d be unable to control himself and try to fuck poor Duke senseless. Ziggy didn’t want that to happen, so he kept out of the kitchen and just enjoyed the scent of the lovely, forbidden brew. Amusing himself with some string and a coin and a button he’d found under the pillow, Ziggy kept occupied until Duke returned.

He’d almost forgotten his lust, until Duke wandered back in and began to strip. It was that easy, Ziggy was tingling all over and eager to please, eyes lit up and teeth showing in a most enthusiastic smile. Duke’s cock was so tasty, he wanted to suck it again, Ziggy licked his lips at the thought but the question threw him off a little.

May he?  He and not Ziggy?

Excited thumps of his heart, he quickly caught on and eagerly turned around, pale mounds exposed to Duke and Ziggy glanced over his shoulder, as if to wonder whether this was what Duke had meant. “Take me, Duke,” Ziggy pleaded with him, eyes half closed one moment, wide open the next, excited and shaking with anticipation.

Ziggy had asked, but that didn’t mean he was going to let him do it easily, he had an inherent need to act out and struggle, no matter how badly he wanted it.


	51. Chapter 51

The Duke stood in complete nudity; neatly folding his clothes over the nearby chair, walking around to grab himself a towel. “ _I will Ziggy, love. We’ll have breakfast out.”_ David knew exactly what Ziggy meant and wanted; from the look of bloodshot, lusting eyes and lips eager for a sensual taste, he kept to himself the need to chuckle. Hoping his lax attitude would not irritate Ziggy and may be misconstrued as him playing the redhead.

It was difficult not to give in to Ziggy’s offer; he was good, damn good. Stunning, kinky, and relatively charming. Such said restraint hidden from his face and actions were clearly evident between his thighs. Grabbing the towel, David hooked it around his hips and covered his _excitement_ , heading towards the bathroom.


	52. Chapter 52

Ziggy felt excited and thrilled, he was going to be taken out!!  If there was one thing Ziggy loved more than sexual romps, it was going out. He loved to hang off his lover’s arm and show them off, as well as be showed off to others. He hoped Duke would be proud to do so, Ziggy vowed to himself to be on his best behavior! He felt safe in the company of others, as if someone might harm him.

“Thank you, Duke,” he said timidly, lips quivering as he bit back a smile, not wanting to seem too eager or boisterous. He wanted to calm himself down and be good for Duke, he knew he could do it - if he tried hard.

Ziggy watched him stalk off into the bathroom and waited until the door was closed, then face planted into the pillows and sighed. Still, he was going out to breakfast! Ziggy sat up and got dressed, excited and eager to look his best. He combed his hair and painted his nails, trying hard not to giggle with delight.

He wasn’t being asked to leave, Duke hadn’t kicked him out and now he was being asked to breakfast! Ziggy was absolutely chuffed!


	53. Chapter 53

David washed himself clean, enjoying the soothing sensation of water trickling down his pale body, warming his senses to wake; quite ironic considering he preferred the cold for showers and hot during baths. It amazed him to see a wide array of body essentials; from soaps, to body washes, to pretty much everything you’d see in a female’s bathroom, not being sexist and all. David, proud to see that Ziggy has been taking care of himself well, merrily enjoyed his shower and catered himself to a pocket mouthwash he always had on him.

After a short while, David emerged from the bathroom with his hair neatly combed back, towel around his hips. As he walked towards the chair in which his clothes were on, David took a quick step close to the bed and leaned down, pecking Ziggy’s cheek. “ _We’d have to get us something **clean** to wear, my angel. Shopping after breakfast?”_The Duke offered, getting himself dressed.


	54. Chapter 54

Ziggy was on his tummy on the bed, legs raised over his bottom and ankles hooked around each other. He looked up and leaned into the kiss, the magical word being uttered into his ear just set his every nerve ending aflame. 

_Shopping._

If ever there was a word that’d get Ziggy up and clawing at the door like a dog with it’s leash in it’s mouth, it was shopping. “Alright Duke,” he barely could contain himself, body quivering with glee and head nodding eagerly, “sounds good to me!”

He closed the magazine and smiled happily, his perfumes and scented wipes were preferable to actual baths or showers, he had a fear of water that was similar to one’s fear of jumping off a cliff into a dark abyss. Shudder to think..


	55. Chapter 55

David could feel the excitement run through Ziggy’s veins, though appreciated his calm demeanor. He wouldn’t want Ziggy to fuss over everything he’d do considering he did have a knack on spoiling his relations. Ziggy would be different; he would not spoil him to shut him up or get him off his back, no; Ziggy was to be spoiled by choice and by heart. Finally dressed and ready to leave, David held the door open for Ziggy with a smile, “ _Ladies first.”_ He mused, a bit ironic seeing as they’re both queens; he laughed to himself.

Outside was the Duke’s Jaguar 1.5 E Type of racecar green. Approaching his beloved vehicle, opening the door for Ziggy to slide right in beside him in the front seat, all the while thinking of what to buy for himself and get dressed. After all, he hadn’t worn anything clean after last night’s charade.


	56. Chapter 56

Ziggy would most certainly fuss but a lot of it could be contained within, a slight tremble or quiver here and there would be the only visible sign, body quaking in his attempts to not make Duke uncomfortable. He was an adaptable creature, very intelligent and he could see that Duke was a quieter sort of person. Of course Ziggy was boisterous and outgoing, he couldn’t help it completely but he could tone it down.

With a skip he was out the door, soft giggle under his breath as his eyes took in the gorgeous slinky mink of a car and he slid in beside Duke. He put his sunglasses on, the sun being a disadvantage to his left eye and he put on his seat belt. His tummy was empty but he was ready to go.

“I really love you, Duke,” Ziggy baited and sought a return statement of the same amount of affection, but he knew to keep it to himself when other people were around, in case Duke didn’t appreciate public displays of affection.


	57. Chapter 57

The car drove out the parking space and into routes that offered less traffic. Passing  through an array of boutiques of furniture, bookstores, curtains and cloths; David, jotting a mental note to drop by the bookstore sometime tonight or tomorrow early morning. Not fond of words himself, the Duke merely smiled at Ziggy, briefly squeezing his lap before returning his hand on the gear shift. As they drove, the car stopped before a flower stall tended by an old man and bought a bouquet, colorful of roses. Sliding himself back through the window after reaching and paying for the item, David handed the lovely assortment to Ziggy. “ _I love you, my dear.”_

And so he drove on towards a starred restaurant and parked.

The Duke slid out the car and ran across to open the door for his companion.


	58. Chapter 58

As they drove along, Ziggy picked at his clothing and straightened out some wrinkles in his outfit. Idle hands were the devil’s tools, or so he’d heard and he didn’t want to be still for even a moment of this excitement. He wore a smile from the gentle squeeze of his leg, which was only grown wider as the bouquet was handed to him, a hug and deep inhale was all it took to reassure Ziggy that Duke meant his words of affection. If hearts could actually explode from joy, Ziggy’s would have done so in that moment. His Love Jewel appeared and glowed brightly, but it looked like make-up to the untrained eye and he never had to hide it after the fact, it was when someone actually saw it appearing or fading away, that’s when questions were asked. Ziggy had no control over this Jewel, it simply appeared when he was at his most joyous. Curiously though, if someone were to lick it, both they and Ziggy would become quite high.

Oh now this was just too much, surely? But it continued, Duke hurrying to open the door for Ziggy and making him feel quite the glamour-puss indeed! Ziggy was being spoiled, he was charmed by this and while part of him demanded to take advantage of it, he took a step back to think again and wonder if following that urge was really a good thing.

His behavior hadn’t gotten him anywhere since last night, forcing Ziggy to rethink his approach to this particular person, he hadn’t met anyone quite like Duke before in his life. He gave of himself so warmly and yet he was distant too, seeking the colder things in life that Ziggy would shy away from. Being a creature of fire, Ziggy craved anything associated with warmth, literally and figuratively. So fire yes, but also love and affection, and safety.

“It’s lovely in here,” Ziggy gazed around, seating himself at a table with Duke, “I’d love a glass of milk.. and some flapjacks.. “  Ziggy sat for a moment and then blushed.

“Please”

It didn’t take a lot to have a well behaved Ziggy, if you handled him correctly from the start. A firm hand was required yes but also the perfect amount of give and take, Duke was steadfast and yet softly relenting here and there. It kept Ziggy from needing to guess, he wasn’t to assert himself here and he knew it. 


	59. Chapter 59

_“Flapjacks?”_ It was the kind of restaurant you don’t normally order flapjacks from; it was that of steaks, pasta primavera, escargot, and gourmet recipes intended to the known _elite._ Ziggy’s choice made the Duke giggle, not in a condescending way but more of how he continues to pique the Duke’s interest and curiosity. He was sultry yet tamed, hyper but diligent. He possessed so much innocence and purity in contrast to the Duke’s corrupted lifestyle. Before him was an angel and he, a fallen lord.

With two of the brightest stars sat down, heads turned and shy chatter about Ziggy and the Duke had kept tables and waiters busy. Known journalist and photographers seemed to have been alerted that they have readied their cameras to take stolen photos of the couple. With the fuss, the Maître d’ had to personally serve the table.

As the man cloaked much finely in a suit and white gloves approach the desk, he smiled warmly. Though baffled at Ziggy’s request, the man turned to the Duke as if expecting David to explain the type of meals they served. “ _I’ll have the same; Flapjacks, Bordeaux, Filet mignon.”_ Turning to Ziggy with a gentle smile, resting his arm on the covered table, palm up, waiting for Ziggy’s. “ _Anything else, puppet?”_


	60. Chapter 60

If people were looking at Ziggy strangely, he either didn’t take any notice or he simply didn’t care. He only had attention enough for his Duke right now, the rest of the world could be on fire and he’d not really give it more than a quick glance. He loved Duke’s laugh, the way it lit up his face and thus the entire room, it made Ziggy smile brilliantly.

The fuss meant nothing to Ziggy, cameras flashing and people staring, it felt only natural to him somehow and he just continued on as if nothing was happening out of the ordinary. He reached over and placed his hand shyly into Duke’s, his cheeks aflame at the invitation and eyes sparkling with affection.

Ziggy was a picky eater, he shook his head gently. “That’s all,” he responded with a pretty smile, thumbing Duke’s hand, it thrilled him when Duke called him by such loving names. He sat back and got excited then. “Oh! No.. “ he changed his mind, “oh please, do they have pixie stix? Oh I love those!” 


	61. Chapter 61

“ _And Pixie Sticks.”_ The elder man nodded, a bit puzzled still, but was quite happy to oblige. Left to tend to their orders, the elder man shook his head and a faint murmur came about, “Tch… Rockstars.”

The elder man’s comment earned the Duke a glimmering smile, catching Ziggy’s fingers into his. Laced fingers rested over the Duke’s chin, often kissing Ziggy’s palm as he spoke, eyes fixated only at Ziggy’s wonderful ensemble. “ _Fabulous as always, my love.”_

 


	62. Chapter 62

Ziggy’s eyes could not have shone brighter, he would take it easy on the sugar though because he aware enough of what it did to him and the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass his Duke. The comment was not lost on his excellent hearing, he cast a short glance to the uttering man and then looked over at some of the cameras to flash them a dazzling smile.  
“Am I truly, Duke?” he wondered quietly, bottom lip pulled in and nibbled on.

Part of him still questioned why Duke had claimed to be his killer, Ziggy did not recall someone doing such a thing to him, but there had been a brief period in his life that was a complete blank. There was just nothing, then suddenly, he was being asked if he was supposed to have been killed off.

Ziggy pushed the thought aside, his heart was a patchwork of sorts and stitched up so many times, but it still beat and it could feel the affection radiating from Duke. It made him sigh, head over high heels and smile upon painted lips, unable to stop himself tumbling down those stairs and straight into the wall.

But he didn’t crash, because Duke had caught him.

“Could I please, please stay with you?” Ziggy asked politely, “and never, ever go away?”


	63. Chapter 63

The Duke was proud above all; proud of his career, his vices, his reputation, skills, work, and basically everything that radiated the Thin White Duke was taken with such pride and exuberance. But little did everyone know that he was never proud of being birthed; the emergence of the Duke had caused the death but it was a choice that the Duke would never question. A choice that only lied upon their mutual master to keep them **all** alive. But alas, given the chance or redemption, this was it; and perhaps more.

David adored Ziggy in all fashion; his softness, purity, the wild side, all of Ziggy was perfection. He was perfect in every aspect; too perfect that had driven the creator mad. A tragic love story of sort.

He flashed a grin, purposely kissing Ziggy’s palm right before the camera men flashed their devices; showing off his beloved date this fine morning. A couple followed but later disseminated into their tables, caps and other prey. David shrugged and turned his attention back to Ziggy while they waited for their meal. Grabbing a glass of champagne that was earlier poured by their designated waiter, David took a small sip and licked his lips right after, a habit similar to Ziggy’s. “ _Of course! I’d love that.”_ He paused, lips caressing Ziggy’s palm, descending into suave kisses down his wrist. “ _I’d love to have you… all… for… my… self.”_


	64. Chapter 64

Satisfied and accepting of the response, Ziggy decided to never ask the question again. He couldn’t have helped his insecurities though, he’d been let down before so many times. But it was time to just open his eyes and see that smiling face peering into his own, arms wrapped protectively around his body and the wall nowhere to be seen. 

He was never in any danger, there weren’t even any stairs. There was an ocean, as calm and as blue as Duke’s eyes. Ziggy was safe on a yacht, sunbathing and being served champagne while he held hands with the one who had finally made him understand that his unconditional love could actually be returned.

Ziggy’s eyes misted over and he pursed his lips, he didn’t want to ruin his mascara but such a declaration and then the realization that it wasn’t just a line, he was going to bawl.. But it was not going to be one of his howling tantrums, just a fat tear trickling down one of his cheeks and a soft sniffle. 

“All to yourself,” Ziggy repeated, nodding slightly, “oh, I must look a mess!”


	65. Chapter 65

David hurried the napkin from the table to meet Ziggy’s eyes; very gently and meticulously dapping over the corners should tears fall. It puzzled David as to why Ziggy was on the verge of tears; had he said something terrible? It was a dilemma he had always been quiet about; with the Duke’s reputation of being cold and uncaring, he often wondered how mean he had become or how much pain he had inflicted upon the more gentler of souls.

“ _We haven’t even gone shopping yet, doll.”_ David laughed heartily, scooting his seat much closer to Ziggy, eyes worried thinking he really might have said something horrid.


	66. Chapter 66

Ziggy’s words broke the Duke’s heart; the mere thought of Ziggy played around like some toy by men and women who knew no better. It pained him to simply imagine the horrid experiences Ziggy had to go through to this point. Vowing to not let any harm come to his precious star, David wrapped his arm over his companion’s shoulder, pulling him close against his side. His eyes briefly acknowledged Ziggy’s Love Jewel in bright visibility, quite pleased of the sight.

“ _You’ve got to get used to it then, darling.”_ David mused, kissing the red head’s shoulder, not wanting to appear one who’d take advantage of Ziggy’s openness.


	67. Chapter 67

Ziggy inhaled deeply, nodding as he was comforted and cuddled. He knew this was real, because he _felt_ it. The pretty, painted words were not just to disguise ulterior motives, they formed something tangible this time. He let his head rest upon Duke’s shoulder, luck had certainly befallen Ziggy and he slowly began to dare to actually accept that his search was over.

Giving people his whole heart so willingly and so quickly had been a mistake that Ziggy made over and over but he never did give up or become so jaded that he’d not try it just one more time, and then just one more time again. If he had, he’d never have brought Duke home with him. 

And the display! There were people everywhere and taking photographs and Duke was behaving as though they weren’t even there, showing off their relationship and not asking Ziggy to keep his sobs for the living room at home. Privacy clearly meant nothing to these people, but Ziggy didn’t care about that, he had just figured out that somebody loved him without ‘but only ifs’ and ‘only whens’ 

“You make me feel very safe,” Ziggy admitted, sitting up a little as the food was being brought over to their table. He suddenly was very hungry after all, having had little to no appetite for so long, he was beginning to feel happier and actually wanting food now.

Gone were the depressive shrouds of grey webs that adorned his shoulders like a heavy shawl, now lifted and making him feel lighter. He loved such a feeling, and he owed it entirely to Duke.

Yes, Ziggy was going to be a very, very good boy for Duke. At least, he would try anyway.


	68. Chapter 68

_“Well, I do love you, Ziggy.”_ Lips found themselves locked onto Ziggy’s; not in a steamy manner but more of an act of love and kindness; a rare display of the Thin White Duke’s sincerity that not many are privileged to experience. David had only hoped Ziggy would not doubt his intentions as they have only recently met. It was brief, chaste yet looming with love, the kiss was.

Withdrawing from the sumptuous lips of his gorgeous date, David licked his lips, savoring the taste of his beautiful star, Ziggy. Flashes of light came from corners, discreetly snagging photos of the Duke’s public display of affection. He scooted back to his seat so that he may be able to eat properly and to give Ziggy room to move if he wished to. “ _I didn’t come all the way here for nothing, now did I?”_


	69. Chapter 69

Ziggy closed his eyes briefly at the momentary kiss, thrilled and over excited, trembling and nearly feeling faint with so much stimulation going on. He was definitely going to need some quiet time later, to wind himself down or he might just burn himself out and sleep for far longer than he ever had done before. But then, what was the harm in getting a decent night’s sleep? Wasn’t that the point of wearing an over excitable creature out in the first place?

He shifted forwards in his seat and smiled, accepting his meal and pulling the plate towards himself. “Of course not, Duke,” he replied with a blush, drinking his milk and tucking in to his breakfast/dinner/dessert. Allowing for himself to settle down, Ziggy filled his shrunken stomach and it complained softly at having to stretch, the often picky eater now feeling the need to satisfy his new found hunger and enjoying every bite of it.

There was still shopping to look forward to and for **clothes!** He couldn’t stop his little heart from racing, making his hands tremor every so often and he squirmed in his seat now and then. “Can we go dancing later?” he wondered, “or somewhere with live music we can listen to?”


	70. Chapter 70

Several minutes passed as they ate and exchanged pleasantries of joyous laughter, tantalizing stares and affectionate, decadent touching. David was patted himself proud for seeing Ziggy glow with happiness; he ate well, behaved well, and seems to be having a wonderful time. The Duke was good with dates, that he knew, but this was not the typical dine and fuck; it was a day to be spent blissfully with Ziggy.

“ _Why later? Why not now?”_ He asked, quite baffled at Ziggy’s request. He wiped his mouth clean of anything that had strayed from his fork. The Duke stood up, excusing himself before rushing to the live band that provided a smooth arrangement of instrumental music. Rushing back to the table, David stood right by Ziggy offering his hand, the other tucked behind like a proper gent. “ _Shall we?”_

And as David waited, the band carried a soothing version of “[ **Silly Love Song**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DriHkPiI2Gjg&t=YWFkZjFhZDQ1NWRmOTUyNTRjNGY2Mzc0MGIyODc3Y2QyZDVhMjY0NCxNZWk3T1dIbw%3D%3D)” by Sir Paul McCartney and Wings.


	71. Chapter 71

It was quite the best time Ziggy could ever remember having, even before the blackness, he’d never enjoyed himself so much without craving a drug or a strong drink. Truly he saw Duke as his new addiction now, but it was more than that, his heart was all a flutter and there was nothing he could do now to make it stop. Not that he ever wanted it to, he was quite thrilled to have someone like his Duke.

Ziggy looked a little puzzled as Duke hurried off somewhere, moving his head to try and keep sight of him, an inherent fear of being abandoned rising up to form a lump in his throat. It was gone upon Duke’s return, blushing cheeks like roses as Ziggy accepted the offered hand and stood close, hands on Duke’s shoulders and cheek resting against Duke’s chest.

Was there ever a better place he could be than this? It was such a wonderful feeling, close and warm and safe. “Hmm,” he hummed with content, smiling happily, “I feel _just_ like Cinderella.”


	72. Chapter 72

David’s eyes fell heavy as they shut the world out of sight. Happy, content and blissfully engrossed in having an angel press his cheek over his chest as they danced slowly to the requested tune was beyond him. He had taken men and women to dates but this was simply divine; a shared affection that no words would ever meet standards to describe this momentous event. A significant even in the Duke’s life that proved that he, despite the persona of the Thin White Duke, has the ability to love and be loved in return.

Hand laced over Ziggy’s lazy in the air and the other over the small of his back, carrying and swaying him lovingly in their love waltz. “ _Please, Cinderella?”_ The Duke mused, frowning softly, “ _She’s not even half of you.”_ Pausing only to spin themselves, taunting the on – looking lenses and their devious flashes, he continued. “ _You’re a goddess compared to that whore.”_


	73. Chapter 73

Ziggy was always the outgoing one, boisterous and bubbling with enthusiasm, coy and flirty, a dirty little whore when he really got going, but right now he showed the hidden side of himself and shyly smiled. Bashful Ziggy, that was hard to spot most of all for he was not a humble creature nor a modest one, yet he was exactly that in Duke’s presence.

He had realized that he was the center of the universe a long time ago, or so it was that he had come to believe. So finding himself actually caring about someone else more than he cared for himself was a huge deal for Ziggy, he’d even let Duke use his lipstick, not that he seemed to really use it much. 

Ziggy couldn’t help but gaze at Duke lovingly at his naughty words. “I like it when you curse, Duke,” he admitted with a cheeky sort of smile, cupping Duke’s face and kissing him softly on the mouth. He really did feel like a pampered princess right then.


	74. Chapter 74

They danced like proud, graceful love birds; waltzing and turning with their bodies intertwined. Lips locked in a smooch that brought the Duke’s knees to slightly titter, causing the electrifying sensation break. Ziggy had one hell of a pair of lips and boy did that **excite** the Thin White Duke.

Not wanting to spoil their peachy _first date_ with a raging erection, David backed away and thanked the heavens that the soothing, mellow, tune came to finish. Applauds filled the room and so did David and Ziggy. Acknowledging the crowd with a fairly decent smile, he waved over the band and the next song played.

A livelier song brought some to snap their fingers, clap  their hands and enter the spacious floor to join David and Ziggy. Funky riff and lively percussion filled the room as the familiar, beloved friend of _theirs,_ Marc Bolan, sang the first lines of **[Jeepster](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DG3PznrYmWzc&t=ZDk3NDg2MWM3Zjk1NGQ2NTk1YmFlZTc0YmUxZTdhMmM1NDYxZTJhNyxNZWk3T1dIbw%3D%3D)** , everyone started swinging their hips.

David allowed his shoulders to dance to the rhythm, smiling at Ziggy. “ _Wait till we get home, love.”_  David winked, spinning as he grabbed Ziggy’s hands, dancing to the beat. 


	75. Chapter 75

Ziggy felt to be on cloud nine, as if the heavens themselves had sent to him a lord that would protect him and keep him safe, someone to love and adore him and Ziggy would eagerly return each of those things with a thrilled and racing heart at every opportunity. He was a loving creature really, he did not enjoy confrontations but he could defend himself and Duke if he had no other choice.

If he got angry, Ziggy’s hands could heat up to the point of catching fire. He could leave third degree burns on someone, or even set them alight. It made him shudder to think of doing such a terrible thing, it caused his hands pain and he regretted to hurt anyone, but he could and he would if anyone forced his hand to such a crime. His first instinct however, was to shrink away and look for an escape.

Right now he felt the belle of the ball with his handsome prince charming, the wide smile never left his face and his Jewel wouldn’t ever quit glowing and now it had even began to glitter and sparkle to it’s full visual potential. His eyes lit up at the more dance-beat music, giggling as Duke began to move a little faster. Ziggy felt energetic and matched Duke’s movements, so they danced together as if mirrored and adding his own little quirky hip movements.

He quivered at Duke’s words, grasping Duke’s hands in return and just having the time of his life. “Duke,” Ziggy spoke with a pleased gleam in his eyes and a brilliantly flashed grin, “am I in heaven? or is this really real?” He couldn’t decide, it’d been such an uncertain beginning for them, confusing was probably a better word but now he couldn’t picture his life forward from this day on without Duke at his side.


	76. Chapter 76

The Duke was known for his limited acts of sincerity; he didn’t jitter, he didn’t dance, he didn’t kid as much. Basically, the stage would often be black and white; sultry, soothing, upbeat at times, but it was more of a haunting, romantic theme, melancholic kind of theme. Though he did enjoy thumping club and soul music, danced his hips offs as he could, he never did so much as the Duke. He had hours of being half dressed, taking his shirt and vest off if needed, but nothing quite radical for the Duke than his drug and alcohol use.

David prided himself of Ziggy’s Love Jewel; it was very active and radiating a glow that only meant he was enjoying himself. To let it out in the open meant David was doing a fairly good job and making Ziggy feel at ease, and that’s what he wanted; David wanted Ziggy to be the proud peacock that he is. He doesn’t want him cowering away from the light for he deserved it more than David. Ziggy was the true star; the brightest beacon the master had done.

He continued to dance, twisting, turning, bending his knees, arms at a go, and his body swaying side to side. At the moment his image didn’t matter quite too much; he was proud to be doing this with Ziggy. Proud to be swinging and swaying, proud to call and show him that he meant the world to David and no judgmental eye of the media or anyone would cause him to take it all back.

He stalked around Ziggy playfully as he danced, purposely leaning over his shoulder from behind as he whispered, “ _Not in heaven, but I know you’re in my heart, love.”_ Cheesy as that sounded, David merely grinned and danced.


	77. Chapter 77

Ziggy beamed with pride, eyes only for Duke and even the big fuss being made over them dancing was largely at the back of his mind. He hadn’t thought anything unusual of the way Duke was dancing, he actually looked to be enjoying himself, but then Ziggy did not have any pre conceived conceptions of Duke, so what he saw from the moment they had first met was all he knew. 

A sucker for sap, Ziggy was quite an emotional creature, he was prone to throwing himself into tantrums and welling up into false tears to get his own way but he was also quite affectionate and cuddly. Ziggy could also get depressive, for what goes up must come down and by the looks of things right now, this was not likely to occur very often. To know that he was in Duke’s heart of hearts felt so good to Ziggy, the last of his insecurities and doubts had simply vanished within those few words, so simple and yet utterly profound to Ziggy’s eagerness to utterly devour even the smallest of compliments.

“Oh I _love_ the way you move!” Ziggy had to laugh, he felt so light and happy, he just lost himself to the music and let his body do the moves it wanted to.


	78. Chapter 78

The two carried on dancing; exchanging smiles as bodies moved lively to the beat until the song finished into an applauding chorus from the crowd. Though the Duke welcomed compliments like a pompous bastard, David did not; he was and still is, the shy London boy who couldn’t stop a goofy grin from showing even at miniscule of compliment. More so, coming from the likes of Ziggy, it meant a huge deal.

He shied away, biting his lip as his eyes flew elsewhere, thoughts shunning such wonderful words of sincere praise. “ _And I love you.”_ David replied, taking Ziggy’s hand and kissing the back of it. There was so much to do early in the morning that dancing themselves dead may ruin the grand day. He motioned for the bill and paid for their breakfast _date_ , leaving a generous tip and letter in a form of a napkin to the band that so dearly acquiesced his request.

He stood up after, offering his arm to Ziggy. “ _We still have to get us lovelies something **nice** to wear.”_


	79. Chapter 79

Ziggy was more enthused with the reception, acting quite surprised and flattered but knowing it was all for them and reveling in the attention like a newly crowned Miss America. Stepping down from the floor, Ziggy’s face flushed with the hype from dancing and also from the submissive kiss to the back of his hand from Duke. Normally this would spark up Ziggy’s tendency to behave superior, though he did shyly giggle and bashfully smile, his chin lifted in the shadow of his desired reaction. 

The way Duke would bite his lip just made Ziggy adore him all the more, he held the habit himself, he just didn’t realize it. Ziggy looked down at himself and he had quite forgotten that he was only wearing his woodland creatures playsuit, which barely covered him at all.

“I can’t wait!” he enthused with trembling hands, the visage of Duke trying on clothes and seeking Ziggy’s approval was almost too much for his excited little heart to take! Ziggy held hands with his lovely Duke and returned with him to the limo, eager to venture into a clothes shop, he could lose himself for hours in one of those.


	80. Chapter 80

With breakfast and a bit of dancing marked off the checklist, David escorted Ziggy back to the car, opening the door for him once more. They drove short and smoothly towards the mall with a rather convenient parking spot for VIPs; seeing as both of them do exceed the regular stands of being a mall VIP, the mall valet took the car around to park and the couple soon began wandering through the mall.

David linked Ziggy’s hand over his; side to side they walked and he, proud of his date, paid no attention to the saleswomen that batted their lashes suggestively at the Duke. His attention remained only to Ziggy; studying and anticipating any change of expression, hoping that he was making Ziggy’s day far better. “ _Quite chirpy aren’t they, love?”_


	81. Chapter 81

Ziggy was so excited, he was having a lot of trouble keeping his inquisitive rods at bay. He was holding Duke’s hand, proud to be shown off and prouder to show off, Ziggy noticed the women and a few men trying to flirt with his Duke but he knew they’d not get anywhere. Not unless Duke was keen, Ziggy would be pouty but he didn’t own Duke.

He would like to, he felt safe enough with him to consent to being owned but that would be Duke’s decision as to whether he’d appreciate being owned in return. 

“Very chirpy,” Ziggy almost pouted, rubbing his thumb over Duke’s hand, “ohh, oh!” He suddenly thrilled excitedly at the clothes coming into view. His slender fingers gave Duke's thin hand a squeeze, rushing over then to touch and feel the fabrics, eyes bright and darting every which way and smile big as you like.

He liked the prettier things to wear, but Ziggy wasn’t going to thumb his nose at suits and proper evening attire, he loved to look slutty but he also didn’t mind looking dapper like the Duke from time to time. Ziggy fingered his chain link collar as he browsed, holding up this and that to the mirror and trying to decide which he loved more, the blue or the purple? The jeans or the flares? 

“You’re spoiling me,” he giggled, giving Duke a delighted kiss on his cheek.


	82. Chapter 82

David noticed Ziggy’s disapproval over people fussing _discreetly_ at him; it was to be expected but not tolerated. In return, the Duke leaned over to Ziggy and kissed him right at the corner of his lips, indicating where his _loyalty_ belonged to; that and his _union_ with the ever glamorous Ziggy Starudust is something the Thin White Duke is proud of. He _loved_ Ziggy, literally owed him his life. Ergo, all that he is _belongs_ to no man or woman else than the Maker’s finest creation.

The Duke wore no excessive fashion but found Ziggy’s preference a _little_ over the top. Lips pursed as he followed and watch his companion strum through racks and hung clothing of bursting colors and décor. As he did, David merely ran delicate fingers over cashmere , sleeved, and collared without much interest.

“ _Darling, if you go purple and **flare** , you’d look like that token queen, Reg.”_He frowned, a bit agitated recalling Elton and their feud. “ _White suits you better, my love.”_ He mused, taking a step closer to peer through clothing of white. “ _Anything for you, my love.”_


	83. Chapter 83

Ziggy thrilled at the soft kiss to the corner of his painted lips, right in front of everybody, without shame or attempt to be discreet, it completely won him over all over again. He looked at the purple again, Ziggy wasn’t one to consider what anyone else liked or preferred, he just pleased himself. But there was definitely nothing lavish about the purple, not when he could have powder blue or gold. 

At the mention of white, Ziggy’s head lifted and he looked around. White was so his color, he could do anything with it if he got bored, like tie dye or sequins, without having to worry about clashing at all with the rest of his wardrobe, like black, white went with anything. 

He let his gaze wander.  “Oh I wish I could find my kimono, Duke,” Ziggy lamented. It had been white with some patterns adorned upon it, his curly toed white, thigh high boots, the tight, white shorts hidden underneath. He missed his wardrobe very much.


	84. Chapter 84

_“We can look, angel; but we can always call our dear friend to tailor you a new one. Far better than store – bought, yes?”_ He’d have to remember to either call Coco Schwab to get Yamamoto’s contacts or set plans to visit him to have Ziggy a wider selection. It’d be great for him to travel with his charming companion; sights to be seen, places to take pictures with and lovely knick knacks to buy.

David was satisfied with his chosen attire; hung over his shoulder for dressing once Ziggy finds himself a lovely choice. He continued to strut behind Ziggy, eyes wandering about lavish clothing. He picked a flowy, elegant dress; plain for Ziggy’s dress but it revealed the back so perfectly and had a classy, ginormous bow right by it. “ _Darling?”_ David called out, lifting the clothe hanger with the dress at full length.


	85. Chapter 85

Ziggy smiled and relaxed his shoulders. “That sounds good,” he agreed, setting everything he’d picked up, straight back down again. He was really fond of his wardrobe and yearned to dress into the clothing once again. It was hard to find something of a specific taste, but Ziggy managed to find a pair of heeled black boots that went right up to his knees.

Looking around, he studied the dress with his eyes and it was the bow that won him over at first, his teeth showing as he hurried back over to feel and touch the fabric. “Ohh,” he gushed, “oh could I have it? Please?”

It was so nice, he immediately had a thought of leaning back onto the sofa, Duke towering over him, one hand sliding up under the dress along his thigh, lips on his neck, making him feel breathless, exposed and vulnerable.. 

He started to crave a firmer hand from Duke, oh but that would make what they had together an absolute dream! Not that it wasn’t already heaven in Ziggy’s eyes, it was just missing that one, tiny little detail..


	86. Chapter 86

“Of course, darling. Why don’t you try it on.” He dangled the dress with his fingers, making it teeter in advertisement. It was lush, flow and the huge bow would really accentuate Ziggy’s back; off shoulder that simply hugged the chest region, firm and tight corset style body and a flirtatious slit in the middle, an inner laced mini – skirt hung playfully. Both hands free, David busied the other in picking a sultry, red velvet stocking that would very much be an accent to the held ensemble.

David had to bite his tongue to stop himself from such _delectable_ thoughts.


	87. Chapter 87

Excitedly, Ziggy took the dress into his hand carefully and looked around. He spied the dressing rooms and while he would have just tried it on right there, he knew he’d only cause a scene and get done for being a public nuisance or for indecent exposure.

Of all the ridiculous things, what part of Ziggy was even possibly to be considered indecent? Preposterous!  Ziggy slipped into a cubicle and drew the curtain closed.

He took off his clothes and squirmed his way into the dress, biting his lower lip as he turned around to admire it in the mirror.

“Oohh,” he gushed again, cheeks blossoming bright cherry red, “ohh, Duke.. It’s perfect!” 


	88. Chapter 88

From the outside, David waved a neatly, folded thick, crunch of greens held by a rubber band. It didn’t matter who took as long as they get the job the done; it was a one of the male salesperson that may be in dire need of money or had simply seen similar situations. Discreetly turned his back to stand in front of Ziggy’s chosen cubicle like a guard of sort, David peered through the curtains and stepped in. The young lad, smart, explained that a client is busy using the cubicle and the one next to it is busted; thus, insisting the third be used.

As the Duke entered the booth, he shook his head and firmly pressed his tongue against his left molar. “My, my.” David sneered, arms slowly coiling around Ziggy’s hips from behind. Chest hard against Ziggy’s exposed frame; lips hungry and wasted not a second to tug onto the other’s shoulder. Teeth barred visible through the mirror in front, almost in a form of warning. As his right ran up to cup Ziggy’s chest, pulling him closer onto himself, his left ran swiftly and swayed the _drapes_ apart.

Fingers kneaded the fabric, simply cupping and running his palms between Ziggy’s thighs, admiring his _shape_.


	89. Chapter 89

Ziggy was sashaying his dress in front of the mirror when Duke walked in, he smiled brightly and feared nothing because Duke hadn’t done anything thus far to give him reason to suspect foul play. He was content at first to be pulled close, proud of how much Duke seemed to like the dress on him.  
“Do I turn you on, Duke?” Ziggy murmured, unaware of what he was getting himself into, “Duke?” He squirmed a little but Duke didn’t let go and Ziggy tensed up, trying to bend down a little and squeeze his thighs shut, grasping at Duke’s wrists.

“Duke.. Duke, stop.. “ Ziggy suddenly got worried and extremely aroused, “I-I’m not wearing anything underneath!”


	90. Chapter 90

David’s arousal heightened the more Ziggy squirmed in protest; all the more reason his body craved to _defile_ and inflict a **consensual** mix of pain and pleasure that the Duke felt, Ziggy **deserved**.

“ _Turn me on?”_ The man laughed low and darkly, hissing loud onto the side of Ziggy’s neck, pushing Ziggy’s face almost away to expose his neck barren of **his** attention. Fingertips strummed and tapped along the lace fabric, eyes set on the mirror, intently watching the lace hitch with each finger, revealing Ziggy’s. A peek of Ziggy’ _head_ merited a soft, whisper of **want**. “ _You make Daddy’s cock hard.”_ Hips bucked dryly from behind; a protruding gesture concealed by jeans that had now gone rather tight. David’s shoulders towered and rolled over Ziggy’s as he humped like a bitch in a heat.

Spare hand moved to knead and press, pinch and tug over Ziggy’s nipple through the fabric. “ _You make Daddy want to fuck,”_ Paused David, a thrust after the other as he spoke. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck.”_


	91. Chapter 91

Ziggy’s breath caught in his throat, this was quite the turn around and he wasn’t expecting it from his beloved, pandering, pampering Duke. He whined, a long, feminine moan and an expression of the utmost distress crossed his already distraught features. 

“D-Duke, no!” Ziggy tried to pull free, grasping onto the edges of the mirror to try and use it to pull himself out of Duke’s strong hold. “It-it feels wrong!” Ziggy protested, “please.. don’t!” He started to breathe as if in a panic, getting harder and more aroused at the assault upon his vulnerable and half exposed body.

Ziggy picked up the strange, new name, not sir? Not master? He wanted to be daddy? Well, each to their own he supposed..

“So hard, daddy,” Ziggy moaned, “please, stop.. I d-don’t like it.. Aah!”

His eyes locked into the mirror, watching everything Duke was doing to him and getting very hot and excited by the display on feature. His neck arched and he thrust into the soft touch on his little nipples, leaning back into Duke with a mewl and a sigh of pleasure.

Ziggy pressed his palms onto the mirror, fingers splayed and forehead gently hitting it as Duke thrust against him. He cried out with a tone of arousal and fear, worry etched into his expression because he knew how well endowed Duke was, it’d really put even Ziggy’s cock sucking skills to it’s limits! 

“Please don’t fuck me, daddy!” Ziggy cried out, “oh! oh but it feels so good! I’m confused! Let go! Let me go!” He squirmed again, determined to get free, aroused now to the point of wanting to take Duke himself if he got even the slightest chance.


	92. Chapter 92

Ziggy’s panic and distress made the Duke yearn for **more** ; adrenalin rushing through his veins at the mere concept of taking Ziggy right here and now. The concept of being caught and the need to be sneaky, stealthy and quiet despite the rush of wanting Ziggy to plead, moan, grovel, beg and scream his name until he’d pass out. The concept alone making his hips jerk faster, dry and hard against Ziggy’s rump; ribbon wrinkled and tossed along the motion.

David’s hand left Ziggy’s tended knob, rising to run distant fingers along the length of Ziggy’s neck, feeling the delectable apple graze the soft palm. Fingertips pleasured by the shape of Ziggy’s well – sculpted, angelic bones; index tapping, running sweetly over Ziggy’s quivering bottom lips as he spoke. The very tip prodding, cupping, moving past the succulent lip to knock at teeth pristine and have a feel of Ziggy’s moist tongue.

As he did so, his spare continued to knead and follow the lead; grabbing, taking Ziggy’s cock, tugging it to be clearly visible past the lace skirt that nested over the base. His own starved lips found solace as he nipped and bit, kissed and suckled onto Ziggy’s shoulder; eyes fixated over the image of delicate hands stroking the beautiful angel before him.  He’d hum as lips would vibrate onto skin pure, “ _Mm… Daddy’s gonna fuck you alright.”_ He whispered, dark and muffled onto Ziggy’s joint, “ _Daddy’s gonna fuck that tight, little, ass of yours.”_


	93. Chapter 93

“Aah, ah, s-stop! You’re creasing it!” Ziggy protested, concerned for his new outfit and moaning as his feet spread apart, pushing his lower half back to wiggle into a better position for Duke to be able to more comfortably dry hump him, “oh daddy, it is! It’s so tight, daddy! Please, please no!” 

His eyes fluttered as Duke’s fingers crept up slowly over his throat, making sure to swallow a few times as that soft palm ran over his apple, making sure it was at least twice kissed by the bobbing lump. “I.. I.. _Aah_.. “

Parting his painted lips, he sighed and moaned in a pleading manner, washing over slender digits with his wet muscle, closing his mouth not to bite but to suckle and moan effeminately. He could not help but to gently buck his hips, breathing hot through his nose and muffled moans caught by the now suckled fingers in his mouth.

He tried to shake his head, maybe he could dislodge the pale digits from his clamped orifice, muffling his protests as if he’d been suddenly gagged.  “Mmm! Mmmph! Mmm!” Ziggy tried to protest, helpless to vocalize his pleas, eyes big and glittering, trying to locate Duke’s in an attempt to soften him with his tearful gaze.


	94. Chapter 94

_“Shhhhh…”_ David cooed; brows furrowed as his nose brushed over Ziggy’s neck, a whiff of that desirable musk that made his eyes dance to the heavens but fell only to gaze upon fingers sinful over the other’s roused cock. His heart quickened at the sight of seeing Ziggy’s body move under his command; pelvic section slow and sensual against the small counter – like surface where bags or belongings are casted upon while dressing. But of course, that would not be in the Duke’s case.

Sly appendages over ZIggy’s neck halted in their exploration, only to dig nails onto flesh and constrict his grasp with precise calculations. Nails dull but deep enough to inflict a minor stinging sensation over the sensitive region. Air slowly constricted over ZIGGY’S jugular, waiting to hear that gasp, filling the Duke with unparalleled anticipation. Gripped unyieldingly over Ziggy as if in fear of him running off into the arms of another man or so, David withdrew his hand that held Ziggy’s cock in slight dismay, only to unbuckle himself as swift as he could.

With the booth enough to house just one body, he cursed angrily at the trouble but managed to do so after several attempts. He sprung out, hard and twitching; eager to fuck anything that he could slip himself inside in. “ _Ahn….”_ David groaned, withdrawing his other hand only to shift its post to grab Ziggy firmly by the head. In a whisper he gazed proud at Ziggy’s reflection, slowly guiding to bend onto the counter. “ _Now be a good doll and say, ‘fuck me daddy’.”_


	95. Chapter 95

Ziggy moaned at being hushed, but did as he was told for once just in that moment, his cock throbbing and hotter than normal. His eyes flew wide open at Duke’s hand firmly around his neck, frightened gaze locked with Duke’s as his breath hitched with a gasp, trying not to choke but he gagged and thrashed suddenly, as if a wild animal caught in a trap. His body shuddered, squirming as hard as he could and trying to just about leap out of Duke’s grasp.

“Please no, no no don’t, don’t!” Ziggy uttered softly yet desperation in his frightened little voice, “oh daddy, please.. I don’t like it!”  Yet he bucked against the rock hard monster as it sprang free and let his soft, hairless scrotum, silkenly smooth, rub against it’s head and smother the tip.

He felt his body being coaxed downwards and he reared up twice, only being allowed to get halfway each time before it was forced back down again.

“No!” Ziggy protested, “oh no I won’t say it, daddy, I won’t!” 

Ziggy closed his eyes and cried out in protest as Duke grabbed him by the head, further _escorting_ Ziggy to bend forwards. He turned his head, mirrors on every wall, he couldn’t _not_ watch. 

“Ohh,” Ziggy’s knees turned weak at the sight, “mmmm, daddy… fuck me, daddy.. violate your princess, soil your princess daddy.. “ 

He knew it was going to hurt, but that’s what made him want it more and he truly felt like all his holidays had suddenly come at once. Ziggy decided that since Duke was treating him so perfectly, he would indulge his daddy with a _massive secret_ he kept closely guarded to his heart.. After they were home, of course.. This was **not** the sort of thing he wanted to _get around.._

“Please, don’t!” Ziggy resumed his squirming, relaxing his waiting canal despite the protests, consent had been given loud and clear, he suddenly went limp against the counter and breathed heavily, soft, feminine moans hitching among the gasps.. preparing his body for the _assault.._


	96. Chapter 96

The more Ziggy wailed and thrashed to break free from the Duke’s commandeering grasp, the more his cock twitched in anticipation. Throat parched as his body trembled with the dire **need** to _mark_ Ziggy as _property_. With Ziggy held down by the back of his head, David firmly grabbed a succulent cheek and gave it a firm squeeze and a loud smack shortly after. Teeth barred as David hissed at the _pleading_ figure that enticed the Duke’s ears with such **heavenly** yet _filthy_ **noise** ; _noise_ that will **need** to be _silenced_.

Grabbing the full of a single cheek, David slid his throbbing erection right in between, thrusting in long, slow strides. He gulped hard as his cock twitched as if he, himself, was begging to fuck Ziggy already; there and then. But what fun would it be without control? That is not quite – like the Duke, now is it?

Precum dribbled lightly from the wait, coating Ziggy’s flesh. Eyes intently fixated at the sight of a squirming, begging redhead beneath him; cock ghosting right between Ziggy’s cheeks.

Drawing his hips back, David grabbed his cock and spat on the head, coaxing precum and saliva over his cock. Kneading Ziggy’s entrance sweetly with the wet, hard head of his cock, little by little he _forced_ himself in with stiffened groans. “ _F….Fuck… You’re so.. Nn… So tight, Ziggy..”_


	97. Chapter 97

“ _Huhh_ ,” Ziggy moaned worriedly, trying to wiggle but he was being held down too firmly. The squeeze to his cheek elicited another mewling moan, eyes closing and thus not expecting the sudden spank which had him almost rearing up in shock, but for the hand holding him down and keeping him there with some strength.

 _“Ah!”_ Ziggy cried out, “please, please no! _Aah!_ ”

He became still as entry was attempted, leaning forwards more and lifting his hips with a soft purr, eyes fluttering. Being quite the little Diva Queen, Ziggy wasn’t used to having himself handled and thrust down upon, it was usually the other way around unless he was dazed and incoherent.

His cheeks flushed under the soft coating of blush he had dusted onto his pale skin, dominance was more a state of mind than physical, he suddenly realized. He knew he was stronger, he could easily turn this around, but he didn’t want to. However, he _was_ afraid of getting caught and suddenly clamped his hand over his mouth, were they not in a very public store right now?

His stifled whimpers exploded between closed fingers, thrusting backwards to get more of the Duke’s cock inside of him, his knees nearly buckled at the size of him and he gasped, moaning long and loud behind his clamped hand as it pressed harder onto his mouth.


	98. Chapter 98

David gulped loudly; licking lips dry as he continued to slide himself fully through Ziggy. Palm gently but heavy, he intended to keep Ziggy still and get **it** over with as to not rile speculations as to why a fully operational booth has suddenly gone down with a peculiar man standing right to ensure nobody uses it; it was an obvious move and pretty soon, people would catch on.

The thought made him grunt angrily; how he had miscalculated his move and how **impulsive** he had become to get a really, good, hot fuck out of Ziggy was not very much David but quite like the Duke.

He began to pump at Ziggy; thrusting his hips violently as he kept hold of Ziggy. He snarled and hissed, suppressing the pleasurable feeling of Ziggy’s tight hole. Occasionally spanking the other’s rear, groping and bucking at, David leaned over and delicately ran his tongue over back of Ziggy’s neck. Chest hot and heavy against the other’s back to keep him still; hot precum dripping from within Ziggy, further making it easier to slide right into him. “ _Mmm… That’s my good, little angel…”_ David whispered, grimacing at Ziggy through the mirror as the other struggled to keep himself shut, realizing the **danger** of being impulsive. “ _Taking Daddy all in like the good slut he is..”_ He pauses, lips pursed to kiss and run along the side of Ziggy’s neck, taking his lobe between teeth gentle.


	99. Chapter 99

“Huhh, aah!” Ziggy bit into his hand to stifle the mewling moans that were forced from his groaning lips, eyes lost beneath closed lids intermittently as he tried to keep them open. His head turned a little, catching from the corner of his eye, a mirror sidelong that showed him exactly what was being done to him.

“Mmmm, Mmmmph!” he stifled his reaction to this, his cock throbbing hot and slickened tip with precum, almost ready to burst. He made startled, weak sounds with every thrust that hit him, breath stolen and forcing him to gasp for air, eyes wide with worry and whimpers desperate as if begging for mercy.

Each spank to his ass was met with a catch of his breath in his throat, he liked it and he loathed it all at once, accusing blue orbs flashed towards Duke’s pale, ice-cold gaze, pleading silently for him to end this and yet his heart raced with excitement, hips thrust backwards to demand more.

Feeling the pressure put down upon his back and the tongue running over his neck, Ziggy was pinned with no ounce of energy left to push up, his struggles continued but were less frantic and more like spasms than anything deliberate. 

Ziggy nodded as his Duke spoke, his cheeks aflame and his eyes watered as they widened and rolled. He started to plead softly, begged almost inaudibly for Duke to please stop and let him go but it was too late and Ziggy felt his legs shaking, knees weakened as he uttered a higher pitch of moan, fingers interlocking as he trembled at the gentle nibble to his ultra sensitive ear. He couldn’t hold it in any longer, Ziggy threw back his head, slammed his palms down and clawed at the seat he was being bent over and was split seconds from climax, here it came, Ziggy was about to howl..


	100. Chapter 100

Unmoving, David’s gaze remained still and haunting at the mirror, intently watching Ziggy’s body rock, jolt, twitch, squirm and crumble under his touch. To be watching this angelic peacock be taken and desolated in a form of a hot, loving, fuck. He hissed and kept a steady clamp on Ziggy’s lobe, occasionally releasing the lumpy flesh and guiding his tongue to trace and caress the canals of his ear, flicking in slow, serpentine motions. Hips thrusting madly; shoving himself fully with every plunge as he smacked Ziggy’s rear a bit harder each time. Spare hand had crawled along the other’s neck, trapping the delectable apple along the webbed bridge of his thumb and index.

Slowly coiling to choke Ziggy carefully, feeling his own body convulse in heat, waiting for that dreaded release. He continued to watch Ziggy, eyed his changing expression and feeling quite **proud** and _godly_ of himself; Ziggy groaned, clawed, and his weight heavier as his knees wobbled.

He wanted to see; wanted to see Ziggy make a mess of himself, wanted to hear Ziggy scribe a loud groan or anything that would imbue noise; he wanted to feel the conflict, the inner angst that made him feel alive. He wanted to feel and experience inner torment that roused from his odd relationship with cleanliness, mess, and sound.

“ _Sh…Shit…”_ David’s spare hand shifted to grip Ziggy by the jaw before fully covering his mouth as he shot, hot streams of white inside him; grunting and heavily breathing as his chest fell to meet Ziggy’s exposed back.


	101. Chapter 101

Ziggy didn’t like to make a mess of himself, his preference was to make sure the other person was the mess, not himself, his cheeks flushed hotly and his body cooled. It was a natural response to being in dislike, his body would get colder but not dangerously. Same with when he got overly sad or depressed, he just wouldn’t be his fiery self for a time.

He didn’t mind the tongue upon his ear, they were so sensitive he found it made his cock throb and wet instantly, the seeping streams running down his shaft and making his gasp and moan. The teeth worried him though, it was very, very easy to hurt Ziggy’s ears and it’d cause him to feel genuine fear, pain and confusion as to what he’d done to deserve something so utterly cruel.

His lips parted, hand moving away from his mouth as something closed around his throat, he struggled for air and gagged, gulping desperately as he held tightly onto the seat below him. He struggled a little more now, he liked to breathe comfortably and Duke was constricting his airways. Eyes wide and worried, Ziggy almost panicked, his body turning quite colder than before.

“OhhhnonononoNOO!” Ziggy cried out, knowing he was about to get very, very dirty and sticky in a matter of moments, the hand clamping his jaws shut forced his howl to divert from his throat to his nose and muffled the scream as he shot hard against the base of the seat, it splashed back at him and covered his abdomen, he lowered his head in disgust of himself and felt the powerful streams inside of him bring him to his knees.

He lay spent, panting, gasping and trying to swallow dryly, tears glistening in his eyes, heart racing too fast. It was amazing, he saw stars and felt dizzy, unable to help but sigh, moan defeatedly and close his eyes, his body trembling but his lips twitching to try and hide the tiniest of smiles. “Y-You win,” he breathed unevenly, “I submit.”


	102. Chapter 102

The reason why David gave quite a generous amount of bribe to the clerk was to ready his request. Judging from the man’s immediate response to a discreet bait, it could be said that the clerk had done this sort of thing before; in fact, Mick Jagger came to mind, meriting the Duke a quiet giggle. The Duke held his hand out and felt cloth handed. Speculations were right; he’d remember the clerk’s face and maybe send him a gift basket every now and then.

He shoved the cloth between their pressed bodies and did most part to keep _things_ off the floor. He pulled out slowly, allowing his limp cock to just inch out. Dripping, he wiped himself first and quick, folding the towel so he can run the cleaner side along Ziggy’s thighs and under to his cock. David respected and adored Ziggy to simply let him clean up after; after all, Ziggy was not one of his whores or pets, Ziggy was his beloved baby doll.

He was breathing heavy; tired, he had to brace the walls to keep moving. He’d lick lips dry and slide his arm around Ziggy to support him should he topple down exhausted. He hoisted him against his side, tossing the towel on the floor as soon as all was spotless or so. Tugging Ziggy’s dress to clear out the creases, he kissed Ziggy’s forehead in thanks, zipping him up. “ _Mmhm… See what you do to Daddy? You drive him crazy, angel.”_


	103. Chapter 103

Ziggy was very durable, even exhausted he wasn’t going to suddenly become fragile and he could really take a lot of whatever was given to him. 

He trembled and shook as it was slowly dawning on him that it was over, but something new happened. He was not left to drop onto knees buckled, nor was his cock, spent and wet, left unattended to. 

His eyes slowly opened as he was held upright, cleaned, forehead kissed and dress straightened and zipped. Ziggy slowly stood on his own two feet and turned around, gazing at David with wide eyed wonder. “I’m s-sorry,” he stammered softly. 

It was almost like.. there were two different people inside of David’s body. 

His eyes lowered and were attracted by a sudden glint in the light that filtered in through the curtains and Ziggy tentatively reached out to run his fingertips along the silver bracelet he found upon David’s wrist.


	104. Chapter 104

It’d be a safe speculation that the main reason why despite the Duke’s unorthodox means of showing affection men and women hunger for him, is because of how he would spoil them without question. He would spoil them with lavish gifts; treat them like royalty the morning after he’d sate his demonic hunger for sex. The Duke _does not_ make love, he simply fucks; kisses passionate remain empty, fingers that tenderly caress flesh would be nothing more than deceitful propaganda to stimulate and commence the act of teasing and breaking; to test the boundaries of how far one would go and how far would one be willing to take it, just to satisfy **his** need to know. Albeit selfish, David remains a true gentleman.

“ _For what, darling?”_ Asked David in confusion, eyeing him, wondering if he Ziggy had suddenly remembered something grave; turning the AC off before they had left or making a mess at home, not cleaning it and now they’d have to go home to tend to it as a **rule**.

Turning to meet what had entranced Ziggy’s attention, he smiled a little; ensuring the dress Ziggy wore covered what only **his** eyes are allowed to see.  Satisfied of how the dress now kept Ziggy well covered and his own zipped fairly up, he held the curtain to the side and waited Ziggy to exit first.


	105. Chapter 105

“For driving you crazy,” Ziggy answered apologetically, helping to straighten up his dress and conceal his exposed flesh underneath it. He walked out of the booth with his gaze averted, cheeks flushed masked by his makeup and legs shaking a little but supporting him well enough.

“Mmm, you’re so big,” Ziggy purred, rubbing at his rear and feeling it be tender, “before we go, could we look at the skirts?” 

Ziggy really liked skirts, he knew it was inappropriate for him to wear them himself, but he just felt so sexy in them, he couldn’t understand what was the big deal or fuss over it. They showed off his thighs and if he got them short enough, his pale ass would peek from the hemline every so often.

He did enjoy getting fucked, that much was obvious, he was finding that he preferred to stay with David rather than just get bored of him and leave to find someone new for the night. He loved to be pampered and adored but too much of it without putting him in his place would lead to Ziggy turning into quite the little monster. It wasn’t intentional, it’s just what happened if he was allowed to get away with too many things. He would develop an attitude problem and if it was left too long, not even the things that worked before would work on him anymore.

Ziggy looked around at the Duke, a calmness in his eyes that hadn’t been there earlier. He’d just been put in his place good and proper, it didn’t take much, just a reminder here and there of who was in charge and all would be well. He started to crave though, fingers twitching for some sort of vice, smokes, drugs, whatever he could find but not here in a clothing store.


	106. Chapter 106

The Duke couldn’t help but laugh at Ziggy’s reason and need to apologize; it was meant as a compliment and rarely did David give sincere ones. Keeping the other close by his side as they walked, as if someone would snag Ziggy off his clutches and take him home, he handed the waiting salesman a few extra bucks and marched onwards. _Joe_ , the salesclerk, entered the same booth and began cleaning after; not quite in his line of duty but with a handful of cash, he’d be more than happy to lick cum off the floor if he had to.

David admired elegance as much as he welcomed himself into his usual classy ensemble. Seeing Ziggy all dolled up on a dress was indeed a  treat but picturing him a tight, pink skirt, fuck – me pumps and maybe even a few stockings and have Ziggy ride his dick in the study sounds about just heavenly; that, or waking up to Ziggy being quite the princess he is puts the **good** in good morning. The thought made him hiss, trying to contain himself from becoming hard again.

“ _I love you Ziggy, you can drive daddy crazy anytime.”_ He winked jokingly, guiding Ziggy to aisles of skirts, stockings, and very cute, girly outfits, peering at the elegant dress every so often. _Gods, did he look beautiful._


	107. Chapter 107

Ziggy enjoyed being close to Duke, he felt safe and protected, knowing somewhere he should flee or be repelled but feeling more and more drawn to him instead. Ziggy never was a conformist, he’d go against the flow every single time, it’s just who he was.

Hearing the laugh at his misery, Ziggy felt he was being mocked at first and pouted but he picked up on the mirth and soon smiled shyly in response, realizing he’d had nothing to apologize for once it had been explained to him.

The aisle they came to was just so dizzying and amazing, Ziggy so dearly wanted to buy some things from here, able to imagine himself in them and pick out a couple of items that stood out to him particularly. 

If he was getting any odd looks or snickers, Ziggy did not care. He was quite pleased and happy, they couldn’t take that away from him unless they took his Duke, then he’d definitely feel quite downhearted. His heart fluttered as he thought of wearing these things, feeling Duke’s fingers slowly, firmly trailing up the back of his thighs, brushing his cheeks under the skirt, making him squirm at how naughty it was..

Ziggy picked out a couple more skirts and stockings, sensing Duke’s thoughts mirroring his own and smiling wickedly, running his tongue over his lips. “I’m finished,” he said softly, though he wished he could have a bangle as lovely as the Duke’s.


	108. Chapter 108

With salesmen and women flocking at a good distance to tend to whatever Ziggy would ask or require help of, David catered to his fascination towards ties. There were longer and shorter ones, ones that required special knots and clip – ons and the rest were just a burst of plain and vibrant colors. He would often glance over at Ziggy who seemed to enjoy their time spent and the Duke, quite pleased, having to spoil his beloved angel.

A few minutes and the cart was half – way full; David’s arms resting on the handle as he strolled lazily and pushed the cart. Idly tapping and tracing the silver bangles over his wrist, he wondered if Ziggy and him would go long; long into years of being together without fussing over trivial matters. His ball of sunshine, as David would coin the term only for Ziggy, _needs_ a _mark_.

The Duke often branded what belonged to him; staining them with lavish hickeys for the world to see, necklaces, bracelets and jewelries. But Ziggy wasn’t just a passing thing nor would he prefer their relationship to course as such. Ziggy is a very special being that had marked David’s heart deeply, and what better to mark his beloved angel than something of himself?

“ _Shall we check out, darling?”_


End file.
